


The Grogger

by eafay70



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Friendship, Gen, Jewish Spock (Star Trek), Purim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Spock finds something he hasn't thought about in years. He discusses it with Uhura.
Relationships: Spock & Nyota Uhura
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10
Collections: All Your Faves Are Jewish, Purimgifts 2021





	The Grogger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArtemisTheHuntress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisTheHuntress/gifts).



> This is a gift for ArtemisTheHuntress for Purimgifts 2021 Day 2! I hope you enjoy it!

_Image description: A picture of Spock playing the Vulcan lyre and Uhura smiling next to him. A thought bubble with a photo of a grogger is pointing to Spock's head._

* * *

While the _Enterprise_ was a sturdy vessel, it still shook if something large enough bumped into it. Such a shaking had taken place a few hours ago, which was why the contents of Spock's shelves were now scattered on his floor. He sighed. "I should clean this up before we discuss our composition. I apologize."

"It's not a problem," Uhura insisted. "I imagine my own quarters are in a similar state. Would you like me to help you?"

"That will not be needed, though the offer is appreciated." He walked to the messiest area and began to put items back on the shelf, only to pause and examine one of the items carefully. "Fascinating."

Uhura walked over to Spock and looked at what he was holding. "What's that?"

"It is a grogger. My mother gave it to me along with other Jewish items when I joined Starfleet. I..." He frowned. "I have not used this particular item in a very long time, even though I have used most of the others."

"How is it meant to be used?" Uhura asked gently.

Spock gave the grogger a few whirs. "There is a Jewish holiday called Purim featuring an evil vizier named Haman. When the story of the holiday is read in the synagogue, Haman's name is followed by noise to 'drown it out,' though technically every word must be audible."

"May I try it?"

"Certainly." Spock gave her the grogger. "Haman."

Uhura gave the grogger a whir. "It's a very distinct sound."

"Yes." Spock paused in thought. "But one grogger feels insufficient. My memories of Purim are quite noisy - it was a very popular holiday in the synagogue."

"Maybe that's why you haven't celebrated on your own," Uhura mused.

"Perhaps." Spock sighed. "But no matter. I should finish cleaning so we can start discussing the composition. The talent show is only a few days away." He began to organize the remaining items.

When all the items were put away and Spock turned to walk to his desk, Uhura spoke up: "Do you want to put the grogger back on the shelf?"

"Not yet. I thought we might use it - after all, it is a musical instrument, not sacred in and of itself."

Uhura smiled. "An excellent idea."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Chag Sameach!


End file.
